The present invention relates to computer keyboards, and in particular to keyboards having curved shapes and vertical variations.
A number of patents illustrate keyboards that are curved, or which have vertical variations (a wave shape). Hall U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,568, filed Sep. 8, 1922, shows a QWERTY typewriter with a wave shape. Einbinder U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,482 shows a non-QWERTY wave, split keyboard. A keyboard having both a wave and a curve is shown in Hodges U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,681. A keyboard having a curve with a single wave is shown in Minogue U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,189. A keyboard with a wave having the S key as the low point is shown in Danziger U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,006.